Bulk and Skull (DUS)
Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier and Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch are both characters of [[Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (S1DUS)|'Mighty Morphin Power Rangers']].' '''In the series both served as the comedic relief and as secondary antagonists to the rangers in their normal "out of hero" life. Both were Angel Grove High School juniors students. Bulk is portrayed by the actor Paul Schrier and Skulk is portrayed by Jason Narvy. Biography Early years While Skulk is the son of the richest family in Angel Grove, who always left him in care with the nanny, who actually didn't care about him, making his infance a lonely one. In contrast, Bulk was born in one of the most poorest part of the town and his family was very disfunctional, but they love him. His mom died during the birth, and his dad who really loved him, slowly started to losing his mind, and became the laughing stock of the town. Despite being the opposite sides of a coins, both became best friends after they met each other in the kinder garden, since the moment they started to talk, they never splitted or had a big feud between them. the fact that both are from distints economic stats may leads to think that their friendships is only real in one sided, the true is that they are honestly best friends. The Day of Dumpster soon Personality * '''Bulk:' he is a very egocentric boy who always thought that he is the best at everything and always had a little glass to watch himself, usually that distract him a lot, causing to make accidents, which usually end up with him cover in a type of cream, juice or food, making Skull laughing really hard and him angry, also Bulk is really annoying with people surronded him, he is tough, dirty, a little dumb and mean to everyone, but only to Skull, he is can be a little nice and an actually human being, cause he is his best friend, who always had being good with him and never mocked him by having a "Crazy Old Man" for a dad. * 'Skull: '''He is considered as the most dumb boy of all Angel Grove High School, even of all the town, but he still being the son of one of the most rich family of Angel Grove, so he doesn't have to worry about failing high school. He is also a very musical talented, a great pianist, and a really mean guy with the others, except for Bulk who is his best friend, also he is very obsessed with girls, being Kim his bigger crush, he can do all the possible and impossible things for Kim, so she would accept a date with him. Skull can be a little scared of Bulk, when he get angry, but he still thinking that he is his best friend. Also he admires a little, Bulk and laughs at everything disaster that happen to Bulk. Trivia * Both are considered the worst Angel Grove high school students, since both have the worst califications of the school and are constantly in detention. * Bulk is older than Skull for 3 days. * Both are juniors on Angel Grove high school. * Bulk and Skull are the first comedic duo, in the Deluxe Universe Series, after them there are various comedics duos, usually for the good side, with the villainous ones, being a few exceptions. * Similar to their Prime Universe Counterparts, they are a secondary villains to the rangers in their normals lives. * Bulk is the son of the Old Bulkmeier Sir, a character that is connected to story of Angel Grove, and gains importance during the last episodes. See Also *Bulk - ''Main PR Universe counterpart *Skull - Main PR Universe counterpart